


Inner Nature

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Pro Cerberus Shepard [6]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane Shepard and Kai Leng have a little heart-to-heart/argument about their similarities and differences. It is based on a conversation between Wolverine and Sabretooth of Marvel/X-Men fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Nature

"You want to consider yourself _better_ than us. Better than _me_ because you went off and joined the Alliance. Because you don't really kill as much as you used to. But we both know that's a  _lie_. You kill just as much, you just happen to kill more of your own kind now."

Teeth ground together, but Shane wasn't sure if it was her own teeth making the grinding sound or Leng's. She kept quiet, even though her anger told her not to. Even though she could easily fling his sword to the side. The same sword currently pointed at her throat. 

"Wouldn't it just be horrible for everyone to find out the truth of what you are? You don't even have to reply because I know exactly how hard you work to keep that part of you hidden. Just as hard as your time with the Reds." 

She didn't care if he slit her throat right then. If only so she wouldn't have to hear him continue talking as if he  _knew her_. 

"I know the truth. I know exactly what you are. And it's funny. I've spent the past few years waiting. Wondering if it's all just an assignment I wasn't privy to. But no. No, it can't be. You're too  _earnest_. So I figured I'd give it a few more years. Maybe, eventually, you'd see you're  _exactly like me_. As much as you're loathe to admit it. 

And maybe, eventually, I'd get back my friend, my confidante, the only person who could ever be  _my true equal_. You hate the fact I'm right. You know I am. When we were good, we were  _damn good_. And you know it, Shepard. And it scares you and it pisses you off. Why don't you just accept what you are and make it that much easier on everyone else?" 

Silence was almost louder than the words that hung in the air and repeated in Shane's mind. Over and over. 

"You offer peace in one hand but kill in the other. You were  _born_ to kill, just like me. You can't reach your full potential with people scared of their own shadow. With people who hide their past just like you try to do. Embrace it. There's no shame in embracing who you are. Fighting what you are doesn't help anyone." 

Mouth twitched, fighting not to bare teeth and growl and snarl and  _deny._ What would be the point, though? 

"If you're going to kill me, Leng, then do it.  _Embrace who you are_ ," Shane half-mocked. 

"I can be patient when I have to be. I'll be right here waiting for you to realize your true nature. Even if it takes decades. I won't kill you. Because you don't have the desire to kill me. And I don't _want_ to kill you. You just want to crawl away and lick your wounds and  _deny_ alone. We were made to last, Shepard. But can you fight yourself much longer?"


End file.
